Not Mine, Not Yours But OURS
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: HP AU. A little more than he used to be, Harry discovers the home he had wanted is far different than what he had hoped for. Artemis has a son and hides a painful secret. It's up to Harry Potter to find the truth...
1. Dawn's Early Light

Welcome to my first Alternate Universe Fic. It's a bit odd but I hope you like it. I have a couple dedicated to SL but those I lost the hard copies to but I'm looking for them. I'll have polls up later...hell-I'll do one now.

What does Sirius Black do for a living?

A. Auror

B. Reverser Squad Member

C. Charlie's Worst Nightmare

D. Unspeakable

* * *

Harry Potter

"Not Mine, Not Yours-But Ours"

In the gray light of dawn, Sirius Black got out of bed and dressed, preparing for the day of hard traveling and a long time away from home. He grabbed his already packed bags and left his room, heading towards the front door. He passed the room of his oldest son, an almost perfect copy of himself with his mother's hazel eyes, and saw Syrus asleep on his stomach with half his covers on the floor by his bed.

Sirius carefully went in to his son's slightly messy room and fixed the boy's covers, kissing his eldest son on the temple. He left the room and continued down the stairs. The next landing was where his 2nd son, the male version of Sirius's beloved wife Karisma, was sleeping on his side and curled up in the thick comforter. Like he did with Syrus, Sirius cautiously stepped over Tansformers, Hot Wheels playsets, and a soccer ball to get to his son's bed. Julius was seriously going to have to clean his room. At least Syrus was a semi messy Quidditch nut and kept his room relatively clean. Then again, this was 11-year-old Jules he was comparing to 14-year-old Sy.

Lifting Julius's head, Sirius put the boy's pillow back beneath it. And then it was a quick kiss on the temple before finally reaching the first floor. On the first floor was a kitchen that had its door open and light was streaming into the hall. Curious, he checked on the occupant of this lit room. His wife was in Munich on a Ministry peace discussion so no one should've been up. But what should and shouldn't be done had never interested Sirius's oldest child and only daughter, Artemis, his female clone of a soon to be 17.

Artemis was sitting at the table with a baby in her arms, cradling the little boy tenderly with a bottle in his mouth. Sirius could still see the pain of the infant's conception in the way she moved and acted but she wasn't going to punish the baby for the father's sins. Her little Theodore was her little boy at only 8 months. She tried to hide her pain but her family saw it and thank God Theodore looked more like a Black than his father.

Knocking on the door with a knuckle, Sirius got his daughter's attention. Artemis looked up from her blue eyed baby and saw her father, giving him a smile of the mother she had become.

"Hello, sweetie. How's our little lizard today?" Sirius asked, kissing his daughter's temple. Theodore blinked at his grandfather while he sucked down his bottle. His slit pupils attested that the Black family's genes had won out in the end. "Hey, Theodore. Are you being a good little boy for your mummy?"

"Oh, he's my little Fireball, Daddy. Sweet and perfect." She kissed her baby's forehead. "Aren't you, Theodore?"

Kretcher came out of his cupboard and bowed deeply. "Good morning, Master, young Mistress, Baby Master."

"Go back to sleep, Kretcher. I'm leaving and Missy's going to take Theo back upstairs so they both can get some rest. And you will rest, Missy." Sirius informed the House Elf and then his daughter. Artemis Watched Kretcher sleepily crawl back into his cupboard.

"It all depends on my hatchling, Daddy." The eldest child of the Household answered, nuzzling her baby. "You had better get going. Those Dark Art archives wait for no man. And that death camp is te largest DA cover up in history."

"I'll see you in a week or so. Be good and make sure that the boys do their summer homework." Sirius gave her one last kiss on the cheek before dashing out the door. "Kretcher-make sure she gets some sleep. And, Theo-don't go crying her awake just because she nods off. Tell the boys I love them and I should be back before your mother."

The muttered "Yes, Master" in his sleep was Kretcher's reply as Sirius headed out the door, going on to his next royal pain in the ass mission for the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Harry: Uh...

Kaz: You don't come in yet. Get lost --Pushes Harry off screen--

Artemis: Damn...I have a kid...hey! What happened to me?!

Kaz: Uh...


	2. The Morning pt 1

Well, you met Syrus, Julius, Sirius, Artemis Kretcher and Theodore. Time for the Potter family.

* * *

"MUUUM! THERE'S SOME GUY AT THE DOOR CLAIMING HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"No-that's not what I said!" Lily heard a young male hastily correct her youngest son, Timothy, at the door as she went to see what the boy was yelling about. She came to the entry way and saw the teen male standing at the door, looking sheepish and a little panicked. Timothy, looking like Lily but with her husband, James's brown eyes, was holding on to the doorknob, waiting for his mother to arrive.

"Timothy Charles, what have I told you about yelling at the top of your lungs?" She chided, crossing her arms and tilting her pelvis. Her 11-year-old son looked at his mother and sighed, his little shoulders slumping.

"Unless I am broken, bleeding, cursed, hexed, jinxed, poisoned, enchanted, charmed, ran through, devoured or any other form of bodily harm-I am to keep my voice _below_ the decimal range of a jet plane taking off, a gun being shot or the shriek of a banshee." Timothy recited, surprising the young man at the door. Yes, the youngest Potter boy had been told that rule many-a-time over te course of his 11 short years on Earth. "But, Mum-!"

He stomped his foot and pointed at the youth still unmoving from the door. The youth had the expression of mild surprise on his face from the reciting and he was slowly recovering. James came hustling down the stairs, answering the boy's shout as well.

"Uh, Tim-I've got sensitive hearing and I'd like it back." James half joked. The real reason was in that joke. James's hearing as a stag was more acute than a human's hearing. "Uh, Lily-who's the kid at the door?"

Lily shot him a look. "Can I get to that before Jeremy comes down here too?" She turned her attention to the youth and walked towards the front door. "Why don't you come inside? Please forgive Timothy. He's only 11."

The teen came inside as Timothy backed away from the door. He closed it softly but the door latched securely. Lily gave him a smile as she looked him over. This youth wore a ball cap with the bill pulled down on to the top of his glasses, a letterman jacket over a hoody sweatshirt, a blue shirt under that and a pair of jeans. His boots looked scuffed and worn but were still in okay condition. He had a black backpack on one shoulder and it looked like he had a few tattoos and piercings.

"I'm Lily Potter. This is my husband James, and you've met our youngest boy, Timothy. Jeremy's still up in his room, doing summer homework." Lily introduced warmly. "What's your name?"

The teen took his hat off and pushed his glasses higher up on her nose. "I'm Harry-Harry J. Potter."

"H-Harry J. Potter?" James repeated, looking at the boy in surprise. Harry looked like James but he had Lily's emerald green eyes. He couldn't be any older than 16-17 at the most. He also looked like he had been through hell and more. "W-what does the 'J' stand for?"

"My…my middle name… 'James'…" Harry looked away like the thought hurt him. "It was-is my father's name-it's your name…"

James and Lily looked at each other with wide eyes. Timothy had long since wandered upstairs, leaving them alone on the first floor. Lily's knees gave and she collapsed. Harry, being the closest one to her, caught her in his arms to keep her from hitting the floor. When he had darted forward, his bangs had moved, showing a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. James knew the meaning of that scar.

Rubbing the back of his neck as Harry helped Lily to her feet, James quickly thought of a way to break the scar's meaning to Lily. He only knew one way to do it-to bring it out into the open and straight forward.

"Let's go into the kitchen for a cup of tea…we've got explaining to do and we'll need to fill the boys in." James said, shirting his weight from foot to foot. "I'll get the boys while you put tea on, okay, Lily?"

Surprised by his words, Lily nodded. "Sure, James. Please, follow me, Harry. I have to warn you that I've got quite a variety of teas so you can pick out your favorite."

Harry didn't say anything but he followed Lily into the kitchen. James watched him go in after his wife before he went upstairs. The landing at the top of the stairs only led to another set but there were 2 doors that led to his study and Lily's craft room on that same landing. The next landing had Timothy's room and the boy's room was pretty messy with toy cars and the like. And he was sitting in the center of the mess, the playsets connected and all active.

"Tim, kitchen now." James told the boy who looked up at the sound of his name. Timothy shut off each of his sets as James went to the next landing. The 2nd door led to Jeremy's room and the boy was at his desk, writing his Potions essay. He looked like a mini version of James being a fresh 14-glasses and all. "Oi-Jer, get down to the kitchen. We're having a family meeting."

"About bloody time! Snape gave us one bloody hell of an essay to write!" Jeremy pushed away from his desk with a grin and ran downstairs, a bounce in his step. James would join them soon. He just needed to get something from the attic.

* * *

Harry: You have got to be kidding me...

Artemis: Snape gave summer hw? Really?

Kaz: Hey, this isn't what you think. Just read and find out, 'kay?

Sasuke: Well, at least your uncle's still sleeping off that hangover...


	3. The Morning pt 2

Okay, the reviewers:

**Rabid Lawn Gnome:** -puts a tally under "C"- Uh, you don't know who Ron's older brother above Percy is? Have you READ the Harry Potter books? BTW, I like you-You're SILLY!

**Ancient Death:** Love the name so here ya go!

**MasterofSnakes:** Pressure? What 'Pressure'? It ain't your kid!

* * *

Harry looked over the selection of teas as Lily prepared the hot water and the china tea set. It wasn't her fancy set but the one she used on an almost daily basis. She glanced at Harry, watching him like she would anyone who was sort of new but familiar to her heart. Like Artemis after what had happened.

"Pick a favorite yet?" Lily asked sweetly. Harry sighed, leaning back on a foot a little.

"Not yet. The problem is that I like all of these. I can't choose one." Harry was like Lily in that case. She loved those teas as well. "Since it's almost lunch an' having Timothy wired for the rest of the day and most of the night would be a bad thing…I'd have to say-this one."

He picked an herbal tea that was perfect for the afternoon. It had been a while since Lily had brewed this tea for her family. Taking the tin from Harry, she saw a faint gleam of longing and heart filled pain in his eyes.

"Mum! What's he doing here?!" Timothy whined pointing at Harry, an older boy behind him. The older boy, Harry assumed this was Jeremy, hit Timothy over the head.

"Be nice. He's a guest…even if he does look like Dad with Mum's eyes." Jeremy defended. Timothy stuck his tongue out at older brother earning another hit. "Don't disrespect your elders, twerp."

Harry couldn't help it. He had to laugh at the fight the two brothers were now having. They stopped to look at him, Timothy pulling on his brother's shirt and jeans while Jeremy had him in a headlock with a noogie. Lily looked at him with a smile and a laugh in her eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep it to myself." Harry apologized waving at them to forget his laughter but it wasn't dying as quickly as he would've hoped. "You two are just hilarious."

_**FWEEEEEE!**_

"Oh, the kettle!" Lily went to take the kettle off the stove but Harry had already beaten her to it. He poured the hot water over the tealeaves in the strainer before it was ready. "Why, thank you, Harry. You're just a little quicker than me today."

James came into the kitchen as Lily and Harry brought tea to the table. He had an archive box that was labeled something Lily never thought they still had. He set it on the table as everyone, excluding himself, took a seat.

"Okay, look. This might sound a little bizarre but Timothy, Jeremy-Harry's your older brother." James just started so bluntly that the 2 younger boys looked at each other then at their father. James lifted the lid and took out a birth certificate from Saint Mungo's. "This was-is Harry's birth certificate. I assume you have a copy, Harry?"

"In my wallet." Harry confirmed with a nod. James couldn't believe how soft he was speaking. It was like he had just got used to the fact that he had a voice again. James took out another piece of paper.

"I highly doubt that you'd have your death certificate in your wallet as well." James set the two papers on the table for Timothy and Jeremy to look at. They were all too familiar to Lily.

"If you talk to Rita Skeeter, I've died over 10 times already." Harry said calmly, taking a sip of his tea. "If I didn't report into work on time, she'd be writing a lie about a gallant death that has to be disposed of once I actually punch in. She actually seems disappointed about that for some reason."

(A/N: -snickers- Harry's mean--And we love him for it!)

The boys snickered as Lily fought back her own laugh. James smiled ryely. "You're late on purpose just to do that to her, aren't you?"

Harry grinned, looking like James in his youth. "I call it revenge for her ruining my 4th year. She positively hates me for it and I enjoy every moment. It's actually quite amusing to watch her throw a hissy fit."

"Well, the facts are this: technically speaking, Harry is the oldest Potter boy but you're also dead." James said getting back on topic. Harry's eyes shifted towards a more cold, lonely look.

"On my way to London, I've heard nothing but the war on every tongue and lip I've passed. The Dark Lord has killed many, there's no denying it. But if I'm dead here, it means He's won, right?" Harry was acting and sounding a whole lot older than he appeared. James nodded slowly. "But since you are alive and I have 2 younger brothers, that means He doesn't have the Dragon's Key, right?"

"No, He doesn't have the Key, not yet anyway." Lily muttered, looking at the teacup in her hands. "He's looking, though. And He won't stop until He gets it. The problem is the fact that we don't know what it looks like."

"The Dragon's Key isn't a 'what'; it's a 'who'." Harry corrected. "And I know who it is. Is Sirius still living at his Family Home?"

"Yeah, but he's out of the country for about a week and Karrie's in Munich on Ministry business." James nodded putting the two certificates back in the box. "Syrus and Julius are being taken care of by their sister and their house elf."

"Well, mainly by Kretcher." Lily added. "Their sister has her hands full, healing and all that, just like the 8 months before today."

"What happened to Artemis?" Harry asked, worry obvious in his voice. "Is she alright?"

James and Lily exchanged looks, unsure of how to put it. Jeremy tugged on Harry's sleeve to get his attention. "Harry, since you've never had us around before, why don't Tim and I take you over to meet Sy and Jules? Arty'll be there. She rarely leaves the house anymore. She doesn't want Kretcher to put himself out with Jules' room and all of the chores that he has to do."

"Uh, sure. I'd like to go asap if you don't mind." Harry agreed as James too a black box out of the archive box and set it on the table before Harry.

"Take that with you. It's yours after all. It's just a copy but do be careful. I had to do mounds of paperwork just to get it." James warned. Harry stood and brought the archive box to him. The lid had "H.J. Potter" scrawled the top, meaning everything in the box was Harry's. The oldest Potter boy put the black box in it again and put the lid on top. He rapt the top of it with a knuckle and it shrank to the size of a matchbox and sealed itself shut. Harry easily put it in his backpack and sat back down.

"You used magic without your wand!" Tim said in awe. Harry just shrugged.

"I'm a part of the Natural Magic Stream now. Have been for a while." Harry sipped his tea. "I can use It to my advantage and I am Its to use. If I need It, It'll help me. But if I'm just screwing around, It'll leave me. I'm only here because I still have It with me."

"You know 'what'-Arty can do that too. It's really freaky." Jeremy replied getting a warm half smile from Harry.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a moment that she can because she's the one who taught me."

* * *

**Artemis:** A kid, 2 little brothers and 2 MIA parents?! What's next-Draco being NICE?!

Um, about that...


	4. Visiting a New Friend and Old Memories

-Dodges fireballs and spells- SHEESH! I mention ONE thing and she goes all PMSing on me!

* * *

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! **_

Julius opened the door surprised to see Jeremy, Timothy and a tall James clone he didn't recognize at the door. Jeremy would be there for Syrus and Timothy was there for him but who was this guy here for? Definitely not his sister…right?

"Wotcher, guys. Whacha doin' here?" Julius asked as Sy came up behind him with his Charms book in his hands.

(A/N: Uh, yeah-Julius takes after Tonks when it comes to greetings...mayhen too-know that I think about it...)

"Oi, Jules-get your ass back in your room! Arty said you gotta clean it today or Dad's not bringin' anything back for ya." Syrus scolded folding the corner of his page before closing it. Jules opened his mouth to protest but Sy strode forward and grabbed his shirt collar. "Upstairs. Arty can't do the laundry if not even Kretcher can get across your floor."

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'." Julius was released so he could jog upstairs to finish cleaning his room.

"Sorry about that." Syrus opened the door wider so the Potters and their guest could enter the Black House. "Sis gave him a time limit and that's soon up."

"Where's Artemis?" The tallest male asked.

"Upstairs in her room. Dad converted the attic into her room so she could spread out." Syrus jerked his thumb upward. He stepped passed the oldest Black boy and hustled upstairs. "Uh, Jer…"

"That's Harry, our older brother. He's been away at school in another country." Jeremy supplied casually. Timothy ran upstairs to join Julius as Syrus's hazel eyes narrowed.

"You suck at lying, Jer."

8-8-8-8

Harry stopped outside the closed attic door, his hand hairs from knocking on the door. Seeing her again would be harder than just letting her think he didn't exist. That would be better but he just had to know if she was truly all right, if the Dark Lord had truly left her undiscovered. He bit the inside edge of his lower lip and closed his eyes.

_Knock, you fool. You need to see for yourself that she hasn't been found yet._ Harry heard and felt his body knock on the wooden door.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." A soft pretty voice called from the other side. There was pain and sorrow but also something nurturing, caring-_motherly_ to her voice. Harry opened the door and entered the room, taking off his hat. The room was decorated in dragons and celestials with a crib, changing table, a canopy bed, a personal library, 2 wardrobe/dressers, a vanity and a bit more around the room. Sitting in a rocking chair was Artemis with mid neck length hair, cradling a baby in pale blue footies with black hair as she fed him a bottle.

"Uh, Artemis?" His voice was still soft from never using it much after that fateful and terrible day, the worst day of his life. She was rocking slowly as she looked up at him while he softly closed the door. "Um, I'm Harry Potter. My mother said that we'd get along fine since our families are friends from our fathers to our little brothers. I've been away, learning magic from a private tutor, so this is my first day back…"

He slowly approached her as he spoke, trying not to seem like a threat. Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. What was he supposed to say, to do? He saw so many conflicting things in her eyes. It tore at his heart to see what she had in her eyes.

"He's…he's beautiful-just…just like his mother…" Harry said nervously, trying to get her to talk, to get her to open up.

"His name is Theodore. We call him 'Theo' for short." Artemis smiled caressing her son's cheek. "I'm just glad he's more Black than his father…"

_Oh, for the love of God…Artemis…_ Harry put his forehead against her temple, his eyes closed tight and his jaw clenched. That wasn't supposed to happen…or was it? He was warned that things would be different here. And how "different" it was hadn't been apart of the warning label. He knew what he was going to do. He wasn't going to leave her alone in this. "I'll help you in any way I can. I won't let you take this on by yourself. Not again…never again…"

"I've done all right. You don't need to put yourself out, Harry." She told him as he reached up and tucked her behind her ear.

"I know I don't have to. I _want_ to. I don't…I don't want history to repeat itself, okay? I will take care of you. I promise." Harry replied, stroking her hair a bit. Theo kicked his legs, his eyes on Harry. Harry looked at the little baby, seeing his Black blood shining proud as it ran through his veins with every beat of his little heart.

Artemis bit her lower lip slightly and looked at Harry. "Do…do you want to hold him?"

Harry looked up at her and gave her a tender if not a little bit teary smile. "Sure, but I'm not sure if he'll let me. I'm still kind of new to you both."

"Theo's a pretty good judge of people. If he doesn't get his eyes to shift, then I figure you're okay." Harry carefully received the baby boy after standing. He cradled Theo against his body and when he looked at Artemis, he saw she was smiling softly, her legs pulled against her chest.

"I never thought I'd ever see you like that." Artemis looked at him and tilted her head a bit. "It seems to vulnerable for someone as strong as you. It just doesn't at all fit you."

"I…I was attacked 8 months ago…and Theo's only 2 months old…" She mumbled, resting her chin on her knees. "Before, I was strong but now…now, I'm nothing more than a little girl who has a little boy and a secret that has my entire family network of relationships just about to the point of killing."

Harry braced Theo's body with one arm and used his now free hand to take one of hers. "I'm not going to let that happen ever again. I'm coming to Hogwarts this year. I'll be there to protect you from everyone who'd ever want to hurt you and Theo. But if I find that guy-I'm kicking his ass, you hear me? I'm not going to let him get away with this."

"I'm still not strong…I'm not sure I can go back…" She looked up at Harry when he squeezed her hand.

"You carried Theo even after what happened. You didn't get an abortion. You didn't commit suicide. You take care of your son, your brothers, their friends, your parents and yourself." He knelt, getting her to look down at him. "You are the strongest person I know. You didn't shut yourself away or become an introvert. You're still living your life, even if it has changed."

Artemis rubbed her eyes with her free hand and stifled a yawn. Harry smiled softly and gently pulled her to her feet, leading her to her bed. She released his hand to stifle another yawn.

"Get some sleep. It's obvious that you haven't gotten enough sleep, so you rest and I'll take care of Theo." He tucked her hair behind her ears. Artemis rubbed her upper arms. "The nightmares are what keep you awake, not Theo or anything else. Just the memories…"

"…while I was pregnant…I crawled into bed with my father because my mother was gone a lot…that's the only time they went away for a while…" Artemis admitted softly. "…I know we just met but… would you…?"

Harry took off his shoes without putting Theo down and shifted the infant in his arms. "Lay down, Artemis. I'll be right here. You don't have to worry."

"…You know…I haven't known you for very long but I can't help but trust you unconditionally." She told him, going to lay on her bed to sleep. "Why is that?"

"I have no idea but it's been my experience to trust in those kind of feelings." Harry shrugged as Theo reached up and gripped Harry's glasses with a little hand. He pulled the Potter male's glasses off his face and purposefully dropped them on the floor. Harry laughed. "Hey, you little mischievous lizard! I need those to see."

Theo smiled and reached up again, this time gripping Harry's hair and pulling himself up to practically kneel on Harry's shoulder. Artemis smiled softly as she laid her head on her pillows. "He really likes you. Theo only gets this active with people he truly likes."

"Is that so? Well, I'm honored." Harry smiled down at her, realizing she had fallen asleep. "We had better keep quiet for Mommy, Theo. Mommy Dragons can get pretty nasty when they don't enough sleep. And your Mommy deserves it."

* * *

**Artemis:** -mouth hanging open, eye twitching- 

**Harry:** mutters out of the corner of his mouth- You had better get a head start, Kaz.

-starts backing away SLOWLY- Right you are, Harry...I'll, uh, be in the next chapter...


End file.
